


Pokemon Journey x4 times combo

by mobileLignum



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: Four separate teenagers are ready to go on their Pokemon journeys, each hoping to meet the other and experiencing the thrill of adventure as they go along.





	1. Introductions.

The bright summer sun shines through your window, and you’ve been laying on your bed, unmoving. You’ve been still for hours ever since you woke up, and it’s not the first time something like this ever happens. For most of your life you’ve tried to be as lighthearted and nice as possible, yet moments of complete apathy have ruined days more than you’d like to admit, not that you’d ever outright say something’s wrong, no, you’d rather not have it bother anyone at all.

It is your thirteenth birthday, and today, as many days preceding it, you feel tired. The reason for your exhaustion eludes you like a rope, slipping out of your hands, you try to hold it but it only ends up leaving a nasty burn behind as if to add insult to the injury, mocking the fact that you cannot properly hold a fucking rope. Your old man said he has a surprise for you today, he tries hard, you know he does, but sometimes you feel as if it’s better if no one tried to cheer you up.

A noise comes from your computer, alerting you that someone’s trying to message you. It’s been a while since you’ve talked to your friends, not since they started their journeys. You feel bad ignoring them now, but they’re far too busy to mind dumb little things such as your birthday, or so you thought. You manage to get out of the bed, only to sit down in front of the computer. It doesn’t even occur to you that you look like a mess, but regardless of that, you open Pesterchum. Your best bro is trying to videochat with you. You accept the call.

Through the screen you see a blonde boy. He is covered in freckles, and hides his eyes through sunglasses, visually showing no emotion when he sees you. 

“Good, you’re doing nothing, I thought by now your old man would have you deep in Betty Crocker’s unwanted shithole” He jokes, and you actually giggle a bit.

“Well he said he had something prepared, I don’t think I’ll be escaping the shit cake anytime soon” You follow his game, even though you don’t actually hate cake. You mostly hate how frequently your dad bakes.

“That’s one hell of a coincidence” He states, making you raise a brow “I have something for you too”

Your eyes withe. You didn’t realize that’s what this is about.

“Don’t worry about that, man. I don’t need anything” You clarify, and for a moment you expect him not to listen.

“Of course I didn’t have to get you anything, you shitface. I willingly decided to give you a reminder of how cool I am, and why I’m your best bro”

“But-“ 

“Butts are for fucking. Now get ready to do your nerd thing” 

The pokeball teleporter next to your PC is glowing. After a few seconds of that, a luxury ball appears on your desktop. A note is attached to the sphere, you read it. The note ends up being a note of certification. Your heartbeat accelerates, and the blonde waits for you to release the pokemon inside. You grab the luxury ball, a glow comes from it, and then a Bunnelby comes out.

She looks at you, smiling. You know who this pokemon is, and you can’t believe your eyes.

“Oh my god dude” You say as you carry the bunny like pokemon in your arms “This is so sweet!”

He smirks, clearly smug after what he’s just seen, though one could argue he’s always beeng kind of smug.

“No, it’s really not. You’re just a huge dork,” His smirk becomes bigger “like, you’re such a big fucking nerd you’re literally freaking out at the sight of a vaguely famous normal type pokemon. I bet everytime you shit you go ‘OH CRAP I BET NO ONE’S DONE THAT BEFORE’ local news spread wide in that little town. Local boy takes a shit pokemon, no one is remotely surprised.”

The whole time he’s been talking you’re laughing, and Liv Tyler, your new Bunnelby, is nuzzling you. 

“Anyway, you’re thirteen today. About time you got your own pokemon” He comments “Don’t expect to be winning gym battles anytime soon though, this thing is like level five.”

With that you stop laughing. Liv becomes curious at the mention of battling.

“Oh, uh, I’m…Sure I’d find a way to make it work”  
“Of course you will, you’re the lighthearted douche that always wins at the end of the day. It will be like that shitty magic you want to practice, anyway talk to you later.”

After the conversation ends, the room is left completely silent. You look down at Liv, she looks at you back.

Your name is John Egbert and you feel is going to be a long day.

 

You let out a sigh as you watch the rain pour down. You had hoped to come for a quick visit to your mom’s lab, yet fate had other plans. She said she has something for you, and that it is something that you’ve wished for since you were young. The flaw in your mother’s perception is something which becomes easy for you to figure out, if it’s something you’ve wanted when you were a little girl, then is probably not something you want now. Your previous tastes were ruined by her influence, and only the company of Frigglish the alolan meowth made your childhood any good.

Now you’ve got your own partner, Jaspers. You like to think you’re a pretty good battler, even though you’re falling behind your rival. You and your pokemon agree that you would be doing much better if your mom weren’t constantly making you do deliveries. Whatever gift she wants to give you won’t make up for all the lost time you could’ve spent training your team. You hear her calling you down, she wants you to go downstairs. You sigh and return Jaspers to his pokeball, then you go on your way.

“Heyyy” She greets, you can’t tell if she’s drunk or not. Sometimes you wonder if there’s a difference.

“Rosey my girl, you’re gonna flip the fuck out” She grins, and you pretty much doubt your fucks will be fazed at all.

She takes out a great ball, and from it a Ponyta comes out. 

“Holy shit”

You can’t believe what you see, for a brief moment, a small hint of childish joy is found on your face. You approach the equine pokemon, petting her face. She looks a little nervous, it’s still wary of her new trainer.  
“I’ll name you Maplehoof” You say, and as soon as your mother points it out you stop smiling.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and on the inside you’re flipping the fuck out.

 

You just finished talking with your best bro. John had been absent from your life for a while, but you obviously couldn’t forget his birthday. Brainless the Murkrow rests on your head now, the little shit doesn’t even care what happens to your hair. You let him, you’ve learned that it’s impossible to fight this. You got a few stares from everyone else in the pokemon center, probably thinking ‘Dang bro look at that cool guy doing his cool guy thing, I sooo want to put my little shit on my head now.’ Because that’s how cool you are.

You got the Bunnelby from a shady place, more specifically you had to beat several Felt grunts in pokemon battles, and you sadly ended up losing a family heirloom. You would be thinking about how sick to death you are of fucking pokemon battles, if it weren’t for the fact that you’re busier freaking out thinking about what’s gonna happen when your bro finally finds out. Not that you didn’t know this was a possibility, your bro had insisted you keep battling your whole life, become stronger and stronger, so you can keep fighting those neon green assholes.

You have no idea why your bro is so obsessed with you, a thirteen year old, stopping their plots, but you go along with it. You hear a ringtone coming from your holowatch, and immediately you know it’s your bro. Shit you’re so fucked you be having babies up in here, little fuckers ripping through your skin and the first thing they do is start crying like it’s all about them and they didn’t just rip out part of your balls, making you hate all babies by association. 

You answer, and he looks like he’s been through some shit himself. Cuts and burn marks cover his body, but he still looks chill as ever.

“Hey there lil’ man, mind bailing your bro out of a jam? No? Thanks, see you in a bit.”

Your name is Dave Strider and you wish you could just participate in contests instead of dealing with this bullshit

 

The ship arrives, and immediately both you and your grandpa are ready for adventure. Your grandpa is a world famous explorer, and he’s been chasing the legendary pokemon Entei for as long as you’ve been born. Along with his Lycanroc by the name of Halley they’ve been searching for islands in which volcanos have recently erupted. You don’t know why he’s so fixated on getting him, and while you trust and love your grandpa, you don’t have the guts to tell him your secret.

You still look forward to every place you visit, and the thrill that will come from the journey. Your grandpa lets you come along these adventures, but you can never catch any pokemon you find, they’re all too strong, and he insists that you catch a pokemon on your own, maybe today is the day that that finally happens! The thought of having a pokemon partner for life fills you with joy and determination.

Your name is Jade Harley and you can’t wait to see what happens next.


	2. Everyone: Start adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets new pokemon, and wonder about starting their own adventures.

Hours in the future, but not many.

It’s nighttime. While grandpa is willing to entertain the thought of you adventuring during daytime, he still doesn’t want you to come on the actual hunt. Things have always been like this, constantly moving from place to place, maybe hoping to have more of a solo quest each time around, but you’re constantly face to face with the reality that you can’t seem to catch anything. A part of you recognizes that it’s kind of your grandpa’s fault for bringing you to places that are way out of your skillset, but most of you doesn’t want to really blame him for anything, he means well.

You’re currently resting in your room within the ship, while your guardian went off with Halley in search of the ‘devilbeast’ as he calls it. You don’t have the heart to break it to your Grandpa that he’s never going to catch it, it has nothing to do with skepticism, no, this is related to the secret you’ve yet to reveal to him. This secret just also happens to be what keeps you upbeat and happy, for it makes you feel not so much of an outsider during this constant journey.

You open the door that leads outside your room. The night is quiet, much like you intend to be while sneaking out. You’ve done this before, and while the initial hesitation did use to be a problem, you’ve grown used to not being found out, your grandpa is kind of oblivious. You exit the ship. You also take a moment to appreciate the night sky, stars shine like the valiant efforts of each trainer that has tried to catch legendaries before you. A cold breeze blows, reminding you of the indifferent behavior the pokemon on this island have to the outside world, while your grandpa is obsessed which each of these rare creatures, they do not care for humans, yet their lives could be so much better if they found partners. Truly each individual life ends up being it’s own adventure.

Wow you’ve been wasting time looking at the moon for like a whole minute you silly girl, great use of your time there sweetheart. You start running into the open fields, a volcano is seen on the distance, and you recall your grandpa saying he was going to explore a temple nearby. For a moment you wonder of the temple’s contents, since you know for a fact that the creature he seeks has no relation to the ancient craft. 

You arrive to a relatively far spot from the boat, then you place the steak you skipped out on earlier today on a plate which you put down. Your grandpa didn’t think too much about it when you started eating a whole lot more meat, and while you certainly enjoy it, there is another reason for you taking on a strictly carnivorous diet. Various critters start coming, a little growlithe, a vulpix, an eevee even. For a moment you consider catching them, but you’re far too aware of the fact you’re not the best trainer, besides, this isn’t for them. You scare the pokemon away and keep waiting.

It’s been a long time now, and the quiet of this island is really starting to creep you out. You begin to wonder if your friend is going to bother to show up, and for a few seconds you consider leaving, until you hear a noise coming from nearby. 

“What are you doing here?” 

You turn around. You see a girl with long black hair, with glasses and wearing some sort of green uniform. She looks about your age, you wonder if she’s someone your grandpa knows. A drowzee follows behind her, indicating she’s a trainer.

“Oh! I’m just uh…” You stutter, you’re not the best at social interaction with strangers “Eating!”

“At night…” You nod “In an island in which there’s recently been an eruption” You nod again

“…Drowzee, you hungry? Good, use hypnosis” 

Before you know it you pass out.

 

Months in the past, but not many.

It’s your thirteenth birthday. Normally this would start like any other adventure, if your bro weren’t the fucking champion that is. You’re kind of a big deal, everyone expects greatness from you, specially your sibling. You’ve had a honedge for as long as you could remember, of course you battled with your bro every day with it, even though you don’t have your training liscense, you’ve also not once won against your bro.

“Lil’ dude, you might wanna check this out” your bro calls you downstairs, must be time.

Your bro is holding a package, he places it on the table. It occurs to you that you’re nervous as fuck, which is dumb. Cool guys don’t get nervous, unless said nervousness is then followed up by an awesome act of heroism than then remarks how freaking cool you are. You open the package, and inside there’s two pokeballs, and a pokedex. There’s also a pair of shades inside.

“Bro, why’s there two pokeballs. Not that I’m complaining, though you’ve never abused your champion status to make things easier for me before” 

He shrugs “I had nothing to do with that, lil’ man”

You’re kind of confused. You look inside the box and notice two notes attached to the bottom of it, you decide to read it.

‘Dear Dave, though your overall coolness leaves something to be desired off, I have decided to be generous, and make my mom give you a little something extra aside from your starter pokemon. As for the before mentioned starter, Jade worked really hard to get her grandpa to ship out an specific one, the one you thought made the bitches squirt all day and night like the fucker just infused viagra into his bloodstream’ Though I still remain confused as to why you even made that comparison (is there something regarding pokemon that you’re not telling us perhaps? Do you like to imagine pokemon making people squirm? We should have a follow up discussion regarding that) The reason I’m giving you this extra pokemon along with your starter is very simple. You’re gonna need all the advantage you can get.

Your rival –Rose Lalonde’ 

Oh hell no. You appreciate what Jade tried to do here, she probably thought it was all in good faith. But you’re definitely gonna hate whatever comes out of that second pokeball, it’s probably going to be really good, which ironically would make it shitty for you if you were to win against her once you meet. Oh but you’ll teach her, you’ll warp it right back to being cool by training the little shit in the second pokeball to be the deadliest mofo who ever lived, then she’ll regret even giving you that advantage. 

You begin reading the second note.

‘dear dave, i’d just like to say that while i would love to write about how much your gay butt stinks all the time, i think i’d rather give you something i know you’ll love, this shades are different from your bro’s but i think that’s why you will love ‘em, it’ll be a start to not having to live in your brother’s shadow and stuff, also the starter pokemon is wearing matching ones, you can choose to see it as ironic if you like!  
your friend –john egbert’

Well that was a lame note, you’re not touched by it at all. No, nu uh, you definitely don’t take any of it’s contents seriously and the reason you’re wearing this shades is for irony and nothing more.  
You release the two pokemon from their respective pokeballs. From inside a squirtle wearing the same kind of shades you’re wearing appears, alongside it there’s a Murkrow, who immediately starts cawing at you. He flies to your head and starts pulling your hair, but then decides to rest on there. You name the little shit brainless, and the squirtle Coolkid, and you’re ready to go.

The road starts uneventful. You buy some pokeballs from the store, as well as some potions and shit. You got weird looks from people who noticed the murkrow sleeping on your head, that is to say, everyone who’s not blind. That is until you enter the nearest forest, which name you can’t even remember because who really cares. Other trainers might bother finding out the name of towns but you’re too darn cool for that, you just enter every forest like your bro’s penis enters every hole. That was also not a thought you really wanted to have right now.

You enter and you see a girl, she’s got short black hair. She’s wearing rad shades like you, she’s also wearing a green suit. She’s smiling like she just found the jackpot.

“Hey you! Person!” She yells “Hand over the pokemon!”

“What?”

“I said hand ‘em over, I can hear their voices, y’know what they say? They all say you suck ass as a trainer, you should release ‘em before they start directly attacking you”

“What? No dude, I ain’t about to get rid of these guys, haven’t even gotten far in my journey and shit, do you even know who you’re talking to?”

She doesn’t say anything, instead she just throws a pokeball in the air and a bagon comes out

“Oh crap, is this for real?” You frowned, but decided that shit had to get hot at some point.

“Alright then, brainless y’all know what to do” 

Your murkrow finally gets off it’s sleeping ass and into battle, although reluctantly. It clearly doesn’t want to be here.

“Use pursuit” You order  
A dark aura surrounds the bird pokemon, it moves swiftly, but before it collides against the dragon type the girl yells out

“Defense curl!” 

The bagon doesn’t look as fazed by the attack as it should be, you’re about to order another attack when suddenly she interrupts you.

“Grab onto it and bite it!” 

The pokemon does as it’s told, and you suddenly realize that was not an actual move. Your pokemon is squirming and squawking in pain, the noise is unbearable.

“Use peck!” 

A light consumes the dark type’s beak, it pecks the dragon type, successfully releasing itself from the other’s grip.

“Brainless! Grab bagon” 

The murkrow looks confused, but follows the order, it grabs the dragon type by the tail. The girl looks scared of what’s about to happen.

“Use ember!”

Small sparks of fire begin to fly out and hits the flying type, it however keeps a strong grip on the tail.

You grin as you realize what you have to do next.

“Drop it then use pursuit on it!”

The dragon type falls, and the dark flying type moves faster than you’ve seen one of your own pokemon move before, it hits the small dragon type hard along with the fall.  
The girl returns the bagon to it’s luxury ball.

“Hehehe, nice one coolkid, but you only got lucky this time. Next time you won’t have it so easy. Your pokemon will be released”

She leaves, and you’re left looking smug. Yeah right, what’s she gonna do, constantly interrupt every single daily occurrence of your life until you dread the thought of having another battle? Pfft, nah, your shit is safe.

 

The present.

You’re outside. The rain has finally stopped, and Maplehoof looks more at ease. You’re sitting near the mausoleum where Frigglish rests. You have no idea why the pony pokemon seemed so distrusting before, you’ve known all of the pokemon in care of your mom’s boss to be in good care and nice shape. And while it certainly looks like she’s been physically trained, she does not look used to people yet.

Perhaps this is a test, to bond with a pokemon which has previously seen worse conditions, well you’re not one to deny challenges, you’ll prove to your mom that you’re competent. 

You throw your pokeball in the air, and from it Jaspers appears. It immediately comes to you, sitting on your lap. But then he notices the equine pokemon, he approaches her curiously, Maplehoof looks more relaxed in the company of it. Did she find him cute? Or perhaps she’s familiar with dark types? That would imply they’re from your mom’s lab rather than her boss’s supply, which would make sense. She’s not the best at taking care of pokemon, but those under her care are known to bond with each other.

Jaspers rubs himself on Maplehoof’s leg, and you think they’re gonna make great travelling friends.

 

You go downstairs once you hear the car approaching. Liv follows behind you without hesitating, you’re smiling like you haven’t been in a long time. Your dad looks at you surprised, while holding a package with him, more baking supplies maybe? It didn’t matter, right now you could go for some cake.

“Dad! I just got the coolest gift ever! Her name is Liv Tyler! She’s the same from Con Air, it’s great right?”

You look at your dad expectantly, he looks surprised. After a while, tears of happiness start to go down your old man’s cheeks. Oh man, this is going to be one of those days.

“I’m so proud of you” He says, again “I knew you’d take your first steps into the outside world eventually”

You flinch after hearing that, you weren’t planning on going out and travelling. But now he thinks you do, and you begin to wonder if you actually should.

“I knew this day would come, this is why I got you this.”

He hands over the package, and inside you see two pokeballs and a pokedex. Your eyes withe, oh god, he’s really serious about you going out on an adventure. You don’t know why that terrifies you so much, you feel as if you should be exited, maybe there’s something wrong with you. You don’t have the courage to object.

You check inside each pokeball, there’s a mime jr which your dad already named Jane, and a charmander which you immediately name Casey. You sit down in the living room, each pokemon is looking at you, Casey is sleeping on the couch, while Liv is cuddling you. Jane is busy in the kitchen helping your dad bake, you don’t know what to say, but each of them are really expecting great things from you.

You hope you can manage.


	3. Trainer tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave battles two dudes, again. Jade's surprising secret is uncovered. John asks for trainer tips. Rose groans a lot.

After minutes of walking you arrive to the closest city to see a broken down car. There’s two guys in Felt uniforms outside of the bright green vehicle, one of them is attempting to fix the car, the other looks rather impatient. You assume your bro already made a run for it, you also assume that these guys were never a problem in the first place and this is just another one of those annoying heroic tests. You’re starting to really hate your bro, although you’re wondering if that’s how you’ve always felt all along.

You consider just leaving these guys alone, but they spot you. You groan, now they’re walking up to you, you freaking hate battling, you’re sure your pokemon do too. You look around, everyone else already fled at the sight of Team Felt. You hope someone called the police because you really don’t want to deal with these bozos alone. The grunt in the yellow hat throws his pokeball in the air releasing a pichu, while the other uses a voltorb.

“Fuck” 

This is a bad matchup, all your pokemon except honedge are weak to electricity. Well, looks like this is the day you fuck up. You throw two pokeballs in the air, Brainless and Coolkid come out. You hope what you have planned confuses the fuck outta these grunts.

“Hear me shout, freak the fuck out, you’re going to stain your suit with piss, use pursuit let’s get this over with” 

Brainless collides against the pichu, and you smirk. 

“Defense’s best offense, let’s put on a show, withdraw and power yourself with bubble yo” 

Coolkid retreats into his shell, a bright light surrounds it as he raises defenses. Then what appears to be foam starts to come out of his shell which makes the shell move, hitting the voltorb. The guy in the blue hat looks nervous, not knowing what to say, he’s stuttering as he’s trying to find the best order to give out. The shorter grunt has a determined look on his face.

“Stop, drop and roll as I lay down some sick fires, I spit hot flame making you retire, burning all your crops, get owned with thundershock!”

The pichu does as it’s ordered, and a small ray of electricity is shot towards the dark type. You however react quickly.

“Jump, retreat, then comes the spin, redirect the hit, become sick of your own shit”

Squirtle jumps in the way of the thundershock, retreating into his shell and redirecting the electricity towards the voltorb, who easily faints.

“Time to finish this, I’m sick of your crap. Throw coolkid to that mouse’s ass. Finish this fool with wing attack”

Brainless kicks coolkid into pichu’s face, and he follows behind him as his wingfeathers grow a bright color, hitting the electric mouse with a critical hit. The pichu faints, and both grunts look surprised by your mad pokemon skillz. They both begin running away, you have a feeling this isn’t the last you’ve seen of these guys.

You should probably look for your bro but honestly at this moment you don’t give a fuck.

 

Hours in the future, but not many.

The memory of your dreams quickly fades away as you wake up. The first thing you see is the floor, you realize someone’s carrying you, and judging by the yellow fur it’s the drowzee. You begin to wonder why anyone would do this, are there more people like her in the island? Are they all after your secret? You frown, for a moment you consider struggling but you don’t want to give away that you’re awake. You might as well see where this is going, maybe you can stop it somehow, or maybe this is all a big misunderstanding. 

You don’t have much time to think about it, a loud howl interrupts your thought. You’d recognize that voice anywhere, flames consume the entirety of the mysterious pokemon’s body, it collides against the drowzee out of nowhere. You’re left in the air and you fall safely upon your best friend’s back. The girl in the green suit looks surprised, and her drowzee has fainted, her surprised expression is replaced with fear.

“Good job Bec!” You tell the entei, and it barks as a response.

The girl then looks mad, she looks to be swearing revenge in silence before returning the drowzee to it’s luxury ball, she then runs away.

For those who are slow, your secret was that you’ve been friends with the Entei your grandpa’s chasing all along, you then take a moment to be completely surprised by these totally not obvious turn of events.  
“Good entei, best friend” You hug the legendary beast, but he still looks uneasy. It begins running while you hold onto it, and you begin to wonder where he’s taking you.

Well, this is one way to start an adventure.

 

The present.

You see Jane having a blast baking with dad, and you smile, you weren’t too fond of the harlequin like Pokemon but you don’t have it in you to get rid of it. Casey and Liv are following you upstairs, you have a few things to do before you leave. You make a server and invite all of your friends to it, you wait a bit for them to show up, but eventually they do. You smile, having not seen their faces nor heard their voices in a long time.

“Hey guys!” 

“Hey John! Happy birthday! It’s been so long!” Of course, Jade is the first to wish you a happy birthday.

Rose on the other hand looks a little guilty, you wonder if she forgot. You decide that you’re not going to call her out on it.

“It appears that with all the travelling, and package delivering, I have forgotten basic friendship etiquette. That is to say that I deeply regret not having gotten you anything, but I know you will probably say-“

“You don’t have to get me anything! I’m just glad to talk to you guys again!”

“John, for comments like that is exactly why I feel so guilty having forgotten your birthday. Stop being such a good friend dangit”

Jade giggles and that, and you smile. You’ve really missed Rose, you’ve missed all of your friends of course, but you REALLY missed Rose. 

“Looks like only I bothered to do my fucking job” Comments Dave “I got the guy something he’s been asking for ever since he first saw one of his dumb movies, you should’ve seen him. He freaked the fuck out”

“That’s why I’m here actually…I’m, starting my own journey”

Their reactions vary, Rose looks surprised, Dave looks like you just told him something obvious, and Jade looks happy.

“I was under the impression you weren’t interested in having a journey, this is an interesting development” Says Rose

“What?” 

“I’m happy for you, John”

“Oh! Thanks…”

“Dude of course he’s going to have a fucking pokemon journey, he’s thirteen, the age everyone wants to get the fuck away from home and start collecting little shits. Now all you need is a rival”

“I’m so jealous!” Says jade in an excited tone “All I’m gonna do today is help my grandpa hunt a dog that doesn’t exist, I don’t think anything interesting is gonna happen”

You giggle a bit at that, Jade’s grandpa has catched many rare legendary pokemon in the past, so to hear her being so skeptic is kind of funny.

“So do you guys have any travelling tips?”

Dave is the first to respond “Don’t ever look at strangers directly in the eyes, stay away from people in green suits.”  
“Always pack extra supplies, and try to train outside of battle” adds Rose.

“Just be nice to your pokemon! I know you’re gonna be a great trainer” Jade encourages you.

You smile, knowing you have such great friends fills you with joy.

“Alright guy, thanks, we’ll talk later alright? I gotta get going”

They all say good bye, and you feel a little better about starting this journey.

 

You always knew John has some kind of depression, it is obvious to anyone who can see the signs. He barely gets out of his room, he won’t change his clothes as often as he should, so to hear him say he’s going on a journey is a huge step for him. You wonder what could’ve happened in the few months you didn’t talk to him that changed his mind about having a pokemon journey. You wonder if you should actively seek out to meet him.

You look out the window, and you admire the beauty of nature from the distance before deciding you should be leaving. Clouded forest is close, you’ve travelled through it many times making your way to the outside world and back since you started your journey, you haven’t even managed to get your first badge with your mom’s constant nagging. It’s suffocating, but maybe this time you’ll actually reach a town with a gym.

You leave home, without telling your mom. Jaspers is outside his pokeball, you feel his company is much better appreciated that way. You walk into the woods, and it’s easy to notice why it’s called Clouded forest, the trees are as tall as the eye can see, the leaves cover the sky letting in barely any sunlight, it gives out a sort of creepy atmostphere, but you still like it. Jaspers has no problem navigating this place either, if anything, as a dark type, he feels right home.

The road appears uneventful until you hear noises in the bushes. You wonder if this is going to be your first catch, you haven’t managed to get any pokemon outside Jaspers, not on your own anyway. You wait for it to jump out, not making a move appears to be the best course of action. Yes, just fool the critter into thinkin there’s nobody here and- Oh it’s an adult man, covered in injuries, who just fell from the bush. You recognize him of course, you’d be a fool if you didn’t, although you wish you were a fool right about now.

“’Sup” He says nonchalantly 

“Strider” You say in a slightly violent tone.

“That’s me alright, mister champion himself. Not that you’re surprised or anything, come to challenge me again?”

You groan, your early days as a trainer are embarrassing to think about. Although technically you haven’t made much progress, you’d like to think you’re a little better now.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, so you’re just going to ignore the burn marks and shit, wow I see why the lil’dude hates you. You’re cold.”

You roll your eyes at his blatant attempt to get your pity.

“Alright then, not falling for that one, y’know where your mom is?”

You groan louder this time, it was either mocking or going with your mom to do lord knows what. You have a few suspicions, but you’d rather not think about it too much, it grosses you out.

“She’s at home, now go, I’d rather not look at you right now”

“Oh, so you schedule when to look at me?”

You briefly consider having Jaspers scratch him, thankfully he leaves just in time.

You really hope he’s not all that relevant to your life from now on.


	4. Everyone gets lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds a new pokemon, Jade catches her first one, Rose runs into a tree, and John gets lost.

After a brief visit to the pokemon center you decide to switch out your teams. Throh and Sawk, or Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, are some of your most shitty pokemon. You’re not even sure they know any moves, but they’re bred to look cool, you just wish that didn’t come with many health issues on their part, it makes you question your bro’s perception of irony. He sells these bad boys to his friends in other regions. You don’t know why he would need to make sick pokemon to sell them if being the champion makes him stinking rich anyway, but you’re not about to start questioning your bro’s shady deals, it would make you start asking questions about yourself and who you want to be, you’re not about to go down that rabbit hole.

You keep them around for their sake, someone needs to take care of them. Look at them, just headbutting against a tree for no reason, what even is up there. You check and see that there’s a Scraggy doing the same against it, huh, well that’s something. It reminds you that your bro has a Scrafty. You frown, you guess you have to catch it now, might be good at taking care of the dummy brothers.

You throw a Pokeball at it, and expect it to be easy from here. Amazingly enough it bounces away from it, must already have a trainer. You raise your Pokedex to check the ID, it tells you it bellings to someone by the name of Karkat Vantas. You frown, you really don’t want to be doing any searching right about now, in risk that you’ll run into the felt again, but the fuckers will probably steal this little guy as soon as they have the chance. It jumps into your arms, and you go to the pokemon center. You’re gonna swap your team and afterwards you guess you’re going to find this little dude’s owner.

 

Bec takes you to a remote part of the island, which is surprising since you thought this island could not get any more remote. You get off from Becquerel’s back, and he leads you to somewhere in the woods. After minutes of walking you reach what appears to be a lake. You gasp when you see an elderly sick Greninja, and it’s worried looking baby Froakie. The small frog pokemon seems to be a shiny, and has weird eyes, probably as a part of the Greninja’s hereditary illness.

The old frog pokemon tilts it’s head, it seems confused by your presence. It seems that the greninja and bec are having a conversation, and finally after what seems like forever the greninja carries the small Froakie, who seems scared and is struggling, to you. Froakie hisses at you. It wants to go back to it’s parent but the greninja gives it a stern look, small tears are flowing from the little frog’s body, and it reluctantly hops towards you. You frown, this isn’t how you wanted to catch your first pokemon.

You bring out a luxury ball, the least you can do is give it a nice home. It approaches the ball, then it hesitates before finally pressing the button at the center of it.

You’re going to name him Steven.

 

You’re walking through Clouded Forest, trying to get the thought of that repugnant Strider out of your head. It’s a long way from here to Spade city, spade city is also a really dumb name and you wonder what the founder had in mind when they built the place. That’s where John lives, so you assume that you should at least see him on the way there. You’re still sort of skeptical to John leaving his home, but you try to remain proud of him still, there’s no reason to think he would lie to you. Other than the fact he could be scared that he’s going to disappoint you in some way, which is silly. A part of you wants to believe that it is all in your head and John’s not depressed at all, but you’ve seen the signs.

While lost in your thoughts you run into a tree, smooth move Rose Lalonde. Hopefully there’s no one here to see any of th-Who the fuck is giggling. You turn around and see a girl in a black suit, she has long messy hair, she’s also wearing a hat. You raise a brow, knowing that wearing a suit in this cloudy climate is a recipe for disaster. She raises a dusk ball, looks like she’s asking for a battle, you guess you’re in the mood.

“Go Cubone!” She cries, and a small reptile pokemon with a skull on it’s head appears.

“Jaspers, take care of it” 

After you say that, your Meowth gets into a battle position, things seem like they’re about to go down.

“Aradia! Stop messing around and help us out here!” 

She looks disappointed, she returns the Cubone to it’s pokeball and goes towards a group of people all wearing black suits.

You ponder whether to question this or not, whatever they’re doing it’s their business and really it doesn’t matter what they’re doing he-Are they headed towards your mom’s house?

God dammit. 

 

You hug your dad, recognizing that this might be the last time you see him in a while. Though you don’t know why you have such a morbid thought, you can still call him at every pokemon center and with your holowatch. You say good bye to the old Gumshoos, the one that used to belong to your grandma, the one that took care of you whenever dad wasn’t home. Jane insists to climb on your shoulder, who knows what kind of mischief the mime jr has planned. You start walking, and ponder whether to go to the local gym or the one that’s a town away.

The local gym is a flying type one, you don’t have anything weak against it, but you don’t have anything strong either. The other one is a steel type gym, heart town would be a piece of cake. Heart wounds in relation are healed by time, not by other hearts, heart town is not such a hearty place is the train of thought which you’re going with, heart town is more old timey than anything. I the narrator stop trying to be subtle to simply rub facts in your (reader) face to avoid confusion.

You’ve been so busy pondering this stuff that you don’t realize that you walked right into the forest outside Spade city, nice one there genius. You don’t know how far deep you are into it, but Jane is laughing and that’s presumably why she didn’t tell you anything, you hope to find a way out soon.


	5. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans

You press the button on your holowatch, your mom immediately responds. You almost roll your eyes at her quick response time, god she’s begging for attention, a part of you feels guilty right after thinking that, but you don’t have time to voice an apology that isn’t even required.

“Rose Lalonde, my girl! My main woman, the great of daughter, the-“

“Mom, I met this girl in the forest and-“ You interrupt that trainwreck

“I hear that’s a nice place to pick up chicks, lucky you!” 

You groan as you blush lightly. The lady really knows how to push your buttons.

“She’s coming over with a bunch of people in black suits.”

Suddenly she stops smiling. A look of shock present on her face as if she’d just been presented with an animal corpse on what was supposed to be a lovely date. The silence is far too noticeable for the next few minutes. You stomp lightly on the floor impatiently as you await her response, it begins to dawn on you that she’s scared, but of what? She’s never been one to shy away from strangers before.

“Mom do you know these pe-“

“Rose I need you to do a delivery” She says in a serious tone.

You flinch a bit at that sentence. You decide she’s clearly got something to hide here.

“I’ll come back home to pick up the-“

“I’ll send it to you next pokemon center now go” 

The holowatch turns off, and for the first time in a while you’re wondering what you should be doing.

A part of you is deadly terrified of this forest, most of you is obliviously walking along. There are so many pokemon here, it’s eye opening, to how much time you truly spent inside. You barely saw pokemon outside of movies, now there’s magnemites, pichus, you think you even saw a Stufful a while ago. You’re unsure as to what should be your first catch, you guess you’re going with the first thing you run into.

That being said you literally run into your next encounter, you collide against what at first sight looks like a huge tree. Until it’s eyes open and you notice it’s arms. Oh god It looks angry, well, it’s now or never. You back away a bit and throw Casey’s pokeball into the air, you then catch it during it’s falls. Casey, sadly, seems to be sleeping.

“Casey! Now it’s not the time to nap!”

She wakes up when she hears your call, and gets into a battle stance, the trevenant attacks first when it’s claw is covered in a dark aura and attacks Casey, who stumbles and falls into the side avoiding the attack. This is a powerful pokemon, you didn’t know if you would be able to beat it, he took a deep breath, and then focused.

“Use ember!” 

Casey began spinning, little sparks of fire flied towards the pokemon, but it seemed barely fazed. It fired a white ray towards the lizard pokemon, and suddenly she was stumbling around, that had been confuse ray.

“Casey! You can do it!” You encourage

“You’re the strongest Charmander around so just go ahead and use ember again!”

Casey tried hard, but despite your encouragement she ended up hitting herself. The trevenant charged, glowing green with a horn made of energy poking out of it’s head. It hit Casey hard, and it looked as if it had regained health from that hit. You become desperate, and in a moment of panic you throw a pokeball. Oh god you’ve done it now, it’s gonna be even more pissed and then things are gonna go horribly w-

Nothing’s happening. You look at the sphere, the pokemon inside no longer struggling.

You just caught a trevenant.

 

Bec leaves you back near the ship, you enter and sneak into your room. Hopefully your grandpa didn’t run into any of the bad guys, nor did he notice that you got away. It suddenly occurs to you that you’re very tired, but you need to check on your little friend before you go to sleep. You sit on your bed, and release Steven from his pokeball, he looks to have stopped crying, but still seems sad.

“Hey Steven, want Pokepuffs?”

He nods, a little food can help right now. You are just about to get the puffs when suddenly the door to your room opens, your grandpa’s here, and he looks surprised to see the little guy next to you.

“Blimey! Well if it ain’t a froakie, what’s an aquatic fella like him doing here?”

You hesitate a bit before saying the truth.

“I…Caught him..” 

It takes grandpa a few moments to realize what you just said, then he’s beaming. He raises you in his arms and you’re both giggling. 

“This is the perfect moment for you to start your adventure, first thing tomorrow I’ll send you to a town to start your journey! Oh! My apologies Jade, where would you like to start your adventure?”

You begin to think about your friends, and about which of them you would rather travel with.

The choice seems rather hard as of now, but you’re sure it will be clearer in the future.

 

What the shit covered bovine dick just happened. You leave your good for nothing bighead the scrafy around here while you go and talk with your boss, and suddenly he’s fucking gone. This is all you needed today, for him to fuck off who knows where while chanting shenanigans specifically to fuck you over, truly the universe is one bitchy mistress. From the distance you spot a blonde boy, oh hell no, is that the boss’s brother? Oh hell no, you are not supposed to interact with him at any time. This is going deeper and deeper into the shit hole, each time getting shittier and shittier as if really the person who’s before mentioned shithole belongs to has been a shit golem all along. You curse under your breath as you keep following, you’re going to have to recover bighead while he’s not looking.


	6. Talking to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jade meet, Rose and Dave don't

All things considered you’re pretty lucky to have caught such a strong pokemon, even if you’re not sure how you did that. You decide it’s a good time to meet your new pal, you release the Trevenant from it’s pokeball. You decide to name them Branche, it’s a pun on the name of that one team leader from a game you like, you only wish Branche was an ice type so the pun would work better. The trevenant is blushing somehow, and they seem tired, clearly they’re embarrassed that such a weak trainer caught them.

You decide to walk with it for a bit, to bond with it. Luckily the big tree ghost pokemon knew their way around these parts, and could lead you towards the gym. Everything seems fine until you spot a stranger, oh man this is it, you’re gonna go there and make a new friend. They spot you, oh man here it comes! They approach you and….They seem mad?

“Aw what? I’ve been looking for a Trevenant here for hours! You got lucky..”

“Uh…Sorry?”

“Tell you what, what if we trade?”

You flinch a bit after hearing that, this is not how you wanted this to go.

“Err, I’d rather not”

“What? Come on I have tons of great pokemon, I’m sure you’d like one of them…”

“I don’t think you should be so excited on giving your partners away…”

“Then I’ll battle you for it!”

Oh fuck.

The other trainer sends out a rattata, ok, this should be easy. You send out Liv, it’s about to go down.

“Rattata! Quick attack!”   
The mouse pokemon moves swiftly as a white glow covered it’s entire tiny body.

“Avoid it with agility! Then use leer!”

Liv Tyler is covered in a white light too, it jumps masterfully, doing a flip and avoiding the quick attack. Then when the ratatta turned around it was met with a mean look, that scared it and lowered it’s defenses.

“Tackle!” You order. And the bunnelby collides against the mouse pokemon. It faints easily.

“Aw what? No fair! You used like three moves in a row”

“Pokemon battles aren’t per turns in real life…You gotta think quick and stuff” 

The other trainer frowned, returned the pokemon to it’s pokeball, and then left.

Good thing that person is completely irrelevant because you really don’t want to find them again.

 

“You want me to what?” You say to your bro through the holowatch

“Just catch a darn rock or ground type, both the murkrow and-“

“His name is brainless”

“And the squirtle are weak to electric types, it will do you good to get something strong against those types”

You frown, the idea of building a team specifically for battling seems exhausting, but you don’t have the guts to go against your bro. You simply nod, and walk away to look for something that will do well with your team.

It doesn’t take you long to find a multitude of rock types around, but you’re not really interested in any of them. None of them speaks to you, if you’re gonna catch something new it has to be cool, determined, and perfectly uni-Is that a fucking alolan geodude? Fuck yeah you’re catching that. 

“Go Awesome!” 

The honedge seems prepared for battle, naturally you’re fast to attack.

“Fury cutter!” 

The attack wouldn’t normally be that strong against it, but Awesome the Honedge is the strongest pokemon you have. You toss a great ball at the electric rock pokemon, now you have an awesome addition to your team.

 

You’re excited! After what seemed like forever you’re finally allowed to start your pokemon journey. You had a hunch John is already at Heart town, so that’s where you’re dropped off. You arrive there and try to find John, Heart town has a nice atmosphere to it, it’s a small beach town, which really doesn’t fit with the steel type gym leader that runs this place. But it doesn’t matter, you’re excited! You’re about to meet one of your best friends!

You go to the pokemon center, that’s where he should be right now. And surprise! there he is! You run ahead and hug him, he seems initially surprised but once he sees you, you can tell his heart skips a beat. 

“Jade! What are you doing here? I thought you were with your grandpa!”

“I was! But now I’m here, I caught my first pokemon and-“

“You did? That’s awesome! What pokemon is it”

“It’s a shiny froakie! What’s your starter?” 

“A charmander, her name is Casey and-“  
You both then proceed to ramble on about how much you love your pokemon.

 

You decide a battle should take away your mind of the very obvious problem that’s probably going down here. You call Dave on your holo watch, he seems to be on a cave somewhere. Nyx’s cave perhaps? 

“Yo, the d-man speaking, let’s talk about d’s” 

Of course

“Dave, I’m going to the closest town away from Clouded forest that isn’t just a single building my mom calls a lab, to pick up a package, do you want to battle?”

He stays silent for a few seconds, seemingly thinking it over.

“Nah”

Then he hangs on you. Looks like this will be a boring journey then.


	7. Shady battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jade challenge their first gym, rose does something dumb, dave gets food.

The scraggy, which you’ve ironically named Dib as part of a reference you’re sure no one will get, sure is getting comfy around you. He likes wrestling with coolkid, and the squirtle certainly enjoys his company. You’re starting to wonder if this ‘Karkat Vantas’ abandoned this little guy, if so you think you’d like to kick his ass. Shitty or not pokemon are pokemon, and they deserve to live. You scanned his moves, and they’re Leer, Headbutt, Feint Attack, and Swagger. It’s level fifteen so around all of your pokemon’s skill level. That reminds you of something, your Squirtle is pretty close to evolving, a quick visit to the nearest gym should do it, but you don’t really feel up to it.

You stop by a cafe by the name of Betty’s. You enter to find the place is jumping, lots of rich looking people are having coffee with pastries and such. You were brought here by the smell of apple pie, and gosh darn it you might not fit in due to appearance but you sure as hell want some of that sweet apple goodness. You sit down on empty chair next to a table. A girl about your age approaches you, she’s got more curls than you’ve ever seen. You know that the owner is a friend of your bro’s, and you’ve seen pictures of what she looks like, so you’re quick to assume they’re related. She looks at you with a smile, and doesn’t say anything for a while, you realize you’re meant to be ordering food right now. 

“I’ll take the apple pie, though I doubt it’ll be as sweet as my own ass. Psyche, you thought I’d flirt with you? Nu uh girl, I’m flirting with myself, only I can reach those standards” 

She giggles at that, and you can tell she recognizes you, though you appreciate that she hasn’t mentioned anything relating to your bro. 

“Alright then mister bigshot, it’ll be on the house, if you meet me after you’re done.”

She probably wants the Strider D, who doesn’t want the Stri. D. Not wanting the Stri. D is like a child that doesn’t like pokemon, that is to say that’s a piss poor excuse for a kid if you’ve ever seen one, motherfucker must be an adult in child costume. Call the authorities we got a freak here, shoot the fucker’s ball. What you mean is that you totally accept the free food in exchange for a date, what could go wrong?

 

“Let’s go to the gym!”

Jade’s enthusiasm is refreshing, not to say that your dad’s constant love and care wasn’t good for you, but you just feel more secure around a friend and traveling companion. You think with Jade around things are bound to go better. You both walk to the Heart Town gym, the doors open before you two. There’s a simple room and at the end of it there’s the gym leader, he’s short, but also muscular. His expression is determined, and he has tattoos of the word warning covering the entirety of his body. Overall he looks like he means business.

“Who do I have to arrest this time” 

“Uh..Actually we’re here for the gym badge” 

“And we’re gonna win!” 

He gives a hearty laugh at that, and you can tell he’s the kinda guy that appreciates enthusiasm. You’re suddenly having second thoughts to coming here. Steel is a pretty powerful typing, but with jade by your side it might be easier.

“How many badges do y’all got, also, are you two going at the same time?”

You look at Jade, who smiles at you, clearly she’s excited to do this with you. You nod at her.

“This is our first gym, and we’re going to do a double battle!”

He looks surprised by that statement, you know why. Usually this is the last gym people challenge, yet you’re here to fight him like it’s no big deal.

“Alright then runts, you’ve got guts I’ll give you that. Let’s do this, remember if you lose there’s always the gym trainers to practice with.”

With that said he retrieves two poke balls, a bright light comes from within them, brighter than any you and jade have seen before. Two pokemon with steel skin come out, their coats reflecting the light of the gym. An Aron and a Magnemite.

Jade sends out Steven and you send out Casey. The froakie looks undetermined to go on, while Casey looks pumped since her resent visit to the Pokemon center.

“Use bubble!” 

Despite being reluctant to fight, Steven’s mouth starts to fill out with foam, that directly hits the aron. 

“Nice one Steven!” 

The froakie doesn’t respond to the encouragement. 

“Ember!”

Casey begins to spin, and from her tail bits of fire start to spread, hitting both gym pokemon. 

“Magnemite use Thundershock! Aron use Mudslap!”

Oh crap, you didn’t expect them to have super effective moves. While panicking you do the only thing you can think of.

“Casey! Take the hit for Steven!”

“Steven! Use bubble on that mudslap!”

Casey jumps in the way of the thundershock. Jade seems to have had a similar idea to yours, good thing you’re in sync.

“Heh, nice one there kids. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks! But this isn’t over! John! I have an idea!”

You look at Jade, right now you’re willing to listen to anything she has to say.

“When Steven uses bubble tell Casey to use ember on it, got it?”

You nod. You’re following where she’s going with this.  
“Use bubble!”

“Use Ember!”

Suddenly your side of the battlefield is filled with mist. You and Jade nod, this works in your favour.

“Bubble again!”

The froakie shoots his foam towards the aron, and just like that it faints. A light covers the frog pokemon, and suddenly he looks more determined. 

“Use ember!”

The fire goes towards the magnemite, but just when it seems it’s going to hit it’s trainer calls out

“Use magnet bomb”

Spheres appear in front of it, shooting towards the fire and exploding. The resulting blast almost blew your pokemon away.

“Steven! Run up to it and use Pound”

You suddenly realize what Jade is now trying to do. With amazing speed, the frog pokemon’s webbed hand begins to glow.

“Thundershock”

“Ember!”

A surprised expression took over the gym leader’s face. Having focused on the Froakie he did not see the fire type attack coming, and so the magnemite faints.  
“Return” 

He says, with a smile, and you can tell he’s proud.

“Well then rookies, y’all sure caught me off guard, here’s a badge for each of you”

Both of you are given a badge with the shape of a hammer, and you’ve never felt so accomplished in your life.

“Next gym ain’t gonna be so easy, I recommend you stick around to train.”

“We’ll consider it!” Says Jade “We need to get our pokemon to the pokecenter, let’s go john!”

She grabs your hand, both of your pokemon follow behind. You think this journey might only get better and better.

 

You decide fuck the delivery. Your mom’s clearly got some shady deals going on, with the champion and people in uniforms following behind. You could always tell she’s secretive about something despite her apparently innocent demeanor. For a long time you thought it was simply her passive aggressiveness, but you thought wrong. Who knows what kind of secrets she’s holding behind your back.

You make a mental note not to get too involved, and just watch from afar. Whatever it is she’s hiding you’ll have to use later for your own benefit. You walk back and from a distance you see the people in dark suits, along with the champion. You can’t hear what they’re talking about but they’re clearly doing something shady. Suddenly your mom throws a pokeball in the air and a Liepard comes out, the champion does the same except there’s a greninja. Is she…Challenging the champion?

“You shouldn’t be here, kid”

You turn around and you see someone in a green suit, and suddenly everything goes black.


	8. I choose you

“Where do we go now?”

Jade’s question comes as a surprise to you, since she’s been taking all of the initiative it comes as an unexpected outcome that she would ask your opinion.

“Well, spade city has a gym, but I haven’t visited it, we could also go to The Club”

“What’s The Club?”

“It’s a place in the middle of the next route where people party and stuff, but it’s also a gym”

Both you and Jade take your time thinking about that. You really didn’t want to go to the club, the idea of partying really didn’t appeal to you. You also know for a fact that Jade didn’t grow up with much social interaction, though she has a different approach to that…She’s really excited to meet new people, it would be selfish of you to keep her from doing what she wants just because of your silly fear. 

“What if we go catch some pokemon?” She suggests “I’ll go to the route that leads to The Club, and you go back to the forest, then we meet here and see what we got!”

You don’t say anything, you just nod. And then you both go your separate ways. You stay close to the forest exit this time. You really don’t want to get lost again, Branche could probably lead you back where you came from but you don’t want to upset them. You get lucky and find a Pidgey, which you catch rather easily and then name Con Air. Well that was uneventful, you wonder how Jade is doing.

 

“Is that a pikachu?” 

Holy shit it is. You run behind the mouse pokemon, not thinking for a second that you don’t know where you’re going, good thing that you’re a master tracker or that would be a problem later on. You stop to find an entire herd of Pikachus, it’s like fucking Christmas up in here. It appears that one of the bigger pikachus is scolding the one that led you here, and he just has this mischievous grin on his face. The younger pikachus are actually running up to you, and rubbing themselves on your leg, it’s adorable.

You then begin to wonder why they’re scared, you’ve never known pikachus to be territorial, and the little ones certainly don’t seem to mind you, though that might be because of their inexperience. You decide to sit down, and they all begin to climb on you. You stay like this for the longest time, so long in fact some of the bigger ones are starting to pile up on you as well, humans are apparently as comfy to pikachus as they are to you. It suddenly occurs to you that you can’t move, at all.

“Oh…Right, static” 

One of the young pikachus gets in your pokeball, and at least you got that achievement”

 

“Holy shit this is a great apple pie” 

You say out loud, and mean it

“I mean jesus fuck I think I just came a little, I’m going to freaking impregnate that girl like greninja impregnates dittos to get it’s perfect replacement holy frick”

“Dude”

You look up from your awesome cum inducing plate of apple pie to find a guy that looks exactly like you, and you nearly choke on your pastry.

“Ok first of all I can’t believe I thought that was a cool thing to say on a public restaurant, second, that girl is going to kick your ass”

“…I pretty much doubt that”

“No, dude, listen. Your ass is going to get handed over to you like Karkat hands out handjobs”

“I’m pretty confused as to what’s happening here or why we’re talking about a stranger giving out handjobs but I’m going to have to call bullshit on that, we’re great at battling and shit”

“We both know we don’t actually like battling”

You stop talking, and suddenly you consider listening to this very handsome dude about what he’s saying.

“Don’t fuck it up”

Suddenly he’s gone and you’re left wondering what the hecking fuck just went down.

 

Your dreams are a mysterious territory, mainly because you never remember having them in the first place. While asleep you find yourself so lucid as to what’s going on, you were spying on mom and then everything went black. You suspect someone knocked you out, you try as hard as you can to wake up, but to no success.

This is going to be a tedious waiting session, and you’re kind of glad future you won’t remember how long it will take for you to wake up.


	9. Montage and Chases

You’re back in the pokemon center, wondering when Jade could come back. While sitting inside the building you begin to think about a few things, such as your dad, and how much you miss him already. He really wants you to become independent, but you’re having a hard time finding the motivation to do anything. You have a feeling in your gut that it didn’t always use to be like this, but it doesn’t matter. You’re depressed, that’s how things are now, and so far it seems that there’s no way to change it.

That might not be completely true. Jade certainly makes you feel better, and battling is fun, though you aren’t sure if this is what you want to do with yourself. You greatly doubt you will be able to defeat the champion. You could try and research his team to counter it, but you don’t want to leave the pokemon you have now behind. You decide that if you’re going to go all the way you’re going to do it without deviating too far away from your original team. 

You check on one of the pokeballs. There’s one pokemon, aside from the new addition, that you haven’t been using. A light comes out of it and once the pink pokemon is out she does a little twirl, and hugs you. Jane is really affectionate, and dad seemed really excited for you to use her, you regret not having her in battle, knowing she’d be a great partner. You turn on your holowatch, while Jane climbs on your shoulder.

“Son! It’s so nice to see you!” 

You smile, and you know that he genuinely means those words.

“Yeah..You too. I met my friend Jade today, and we beat the Steel Type gym, got the Hammerbadge”

He shows great amounts of glee with only his expression.

“That’s usually one of the last gyms, I’m proud of you sport! You’re an outstanding trainer”

You giggle, knowing that he would think that even if you didn’t succeed at getting that badge.

“Well yeah, I think I’m going to fight the gym trainers now. Only Casey got the experience from that battle, the rest of my team needs to get stronger and-OH! I got a Trevenant, and a Pidgey!” 

“A trevenant? I hear those are rare, you truly are my pride and joy”  
“Dad, stop it, I’m not that great”

“But you are! You did your best and succeeded at what you put your mind to. I’m proud of you son.”

The call ends, and Jane is nuzzling your face. You realize that Liv also needs some training, well, no time like the present. You suddenly feel a lot more determined. You stand up and decide to go to the gym.

 

You awake to the sound of a vehicle. Your memories of being impatient quickly wash away and the waking world becomes all there is. You look around, not much to see. Your kidnapper bothered to put you on a mattress, probably as an attempt to get you to appreciate it later on, well not today, you aren’t falling for the very obvious attempts to get you to develop Stockholm syndrome. You get up, with some difficulty, and check your belt. Your pokeballs are gone. You grit your teeth, this is going to be difficult. 

The van stops, and you stand completely still. They probably expect you to struggle right away, but you’re smarter than that, to struggle would only give them a sign to bring out their pokemon. You stay quiet, then the doors open and you jump to action, punching the guy in the green suit right in the face. Wherever you are you don’t have time to check the vehicle, you have to make a run for it. The thought of your beloved pokemon in danger fills you with disgust, but you can’t save them unless you save yourself first.

They chase after you and you go through a door that leads somewhere else inside this building. You recognize the room you were previously on as a garage. You also see that these guys really like the color green, you run as far as you can. They alert more people in the same uniform, grunts you assume. You’ve heard of these guys, the guys Dave constantly fights. Doubts of who the people in black suits are fill you mind, but you don’t have enough time to mull it over as some of the grunts ahead of you hear the commotion and block your path with their pokemon. They have steel and electric types, how convenient.

“Don’t hurt the girl” 

You hear a voice call out, and you turn around. You see a lady in a space themed overcoat, you assume this is someone with high authority over them.

“We’re running low on competent grunts, and from our sources she might be useful”  
You suddenly understand nothing.

 

You finish your pie, and she’s wearing a cute tank top of pastel pink color along with an equally pastel skirt. You assume that her shift is over and she smiles at you. You have to admit that she’s cute, but she’s going to have to work hard to earn the Strider D. You are also kind of worried about what it means if she can actually kick your ass. You both walk out of the establishment, and she gives you a big grin.

“Do you want to go to the aquarium?”

“Sure. It’s been a while since the last time I chillaxed and actually did something like that, yeah man I’ll watch some dumb fish be amazed by the sight of my face. Who knows, one of them might turn out to be a hot merbabe”

She laughs at that, well at least someone appreciates the Strider humor. 

“They’re not dumb! They’re fascinating, I have a lot of water type pokemon. It’s kind of my fin”

“Great pun”

“Thanks! That’s also kind of my thing”

You’re silently thankful that she didn’t use the same pun twice. Once you’re at the aquarium you can’t help but feel a little relieved. No battles, no bullshit, just kicking back and relaxing for a bit. She seems to be gushing about the different kinds of water pokemon, and it’s kind of adorable, you’re starting to doubt your asshole twin.

“Do you have any water types?”

“I have Coolkid, my starter”

She squeals, holy shit she really likes water doesn’t she.

“Can I see him?”

You check in your pokeball belt, and release Coolkid, who immediately goes on to look at the other water pokemon. 

“He has little shades! That’s adorable!”

Coolkid seems to take offense to that, he puffs out his tiny chest and flexes his fat arms. It’s hilarious to you.

“No man, he’s cool as fuck. Like, absolute zero. If you were to touch him you’d actually die from how cold he is”

She giggles, and picks up the little guy. Coolkid seems annoyed at first, but he notices that the girl smells of the sea, and starts to hug her. 

“Huh, he never hugs me like that”

“Probably because you’re too hard on him, you gotta take him to the beach once in a while. You both look tired, like you haven’t rested in a long time”

You flinch at that accurate description, fuck, you hope she doesn’t say anything about you being tired of battles.

“Maybe we can go there next time! I was gonna ask you to battle by the end of the day but…I can’t possibly do that when this cutie’s so tense!”

You give a hesitant grin, well at least she gave you a perfect excuse to avoid battling.

“So, how about it bigshot. You wanna go to the beach tomorrow”

“Yeah that sounds cool”

You both exit the building, and you learn that her name is Feferi. You’re glad to know someone won’t force you to battle today.

 

You get up after a long time. You look at all the asleep pikachu, and check on your own, which you’ve called Danny. You go to another part of the forest and get them out of their pokeballs. Steven looks a little better than last time, and Danny just rubs himself on your leg. 

“Alright boys! We’re gonna do some training today! Hit me with your best shot”

Steven raises a brow at that suggestion, but Danny is quick to tackle you. You barely felt it, but it’s a good start.

“Come on! Both of you! Hit me with your best shot!”

The froakie shrugs and hits you with bubble, you jump to the side before the pikachu hits you with thundershock. Steven runs at you and pounds you right in the face. The electric mouse moves swiftly and you almost don’t avoid his quick attack. You jump back and do a backflip, sadly due to your wet body you slip, both Froakie and Pikachu pile on top of you.

“Well done! You both are really strong!”

Both of them fall asleep on top of you, and soon you start to drift off as well.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why can’t you hurt me?”

You ask a very simple question, however you don’t get an answer. You’re merely sitting in a room, with the boss woman in front of you. You think you’re discussing the terms of your alliance, and you highly doubt you share a common goal. 

“Is every member of this team someone you’ve previously kidnapped?”

She giggles, and probably thinks you’re joking. You recognize that your intelligence is probably not being put into question if she actually thinks you’d be a competent member of Team Felt. 

“What is your goal?”

She stops giggling. It seems that finally you’re getting some answers.

“Our boss, he grew up in very poor conditions. Conditions in which his dear pokemon were constantly…Exploited. He was sent to catch as many rare beasts as he could to gather data for an encyclopedia, when in reality they were selling his finds in a casino, what we seek is to bring down the organization that pulled off that scheme…”

You raise a brow. Obviously they’d paint themselves as the overly sympathetic victims in this situation. You don’t trust a word that comes out of her mouth.

“And hiring thirteen year olds helps…How exactly?”

“To be fair we’re also being constantly battled by a boy about your age”

You remember Dave, and how he doesn’t have the faintest idea as to why these people seek him out.

“Why are you targeting the champion’s brother?”

“If I told you you wouldn’t believe me”

You have a feeling that she’s completely right.

 

Aw jeez, Jade is taking a lot of time to come back. You wonder if she fell asleep again, she probably did, fuck. You have no time to keep pondering the direction which she may have taken without your notice, you’re going to said direction without mulling it over like some kind of dumbdumb. She could be in danger dangit! You walk into the forest without much of a thought. 

It doesn’t take you long to find her passed out with her starter pokemon, along with a rodent companion both sleeping on top of her. She seems to have injuries on her body, was she attacked? Well, whatever happened you have to be careful while waking her up, pikachus do not take kindly to strangers messing with their sleepy times.

 

You slowly wake up, your dreams secured forever within your memory. You always have weird dreams, such as this one where you saw Steven transform into you, but smaller. You wish you could really forget. You turn around and look at John who has a concerned expression on his face, fuck, you felt asleep in the middle of the woods without thinking too much about it.

You return Steven and Danny to their respective Pokeballs, then you hug your friend. Assuring him that everything is ok.

 

So far, Feferi has been really cool. You’ve been hanging out with her at the beach for some time now, deciding that waiting for tomorrow would be too much time for someone to suffer before getting to see Dave Strider.

“So how many times am I supposed to let the lil’ guys rest?”

You see Cool kid splashing on the beach like it’s nobody’s business. You grin, fuck, that little shit is adorable.

“Well, the recommended time would be after every few battles. Cuddling can help ‘em relax too! And, sometimes, trainers need their rest..”

“What’cha mean”

“I mean you should stop pushing yourself too hard mr. Big shot”

Fuck. You look away, not wanting her to see your face. Shit, she figured you out good.

“That….That is what’s happening right? Or is your rival bothering you too much?”

“Nah, it’s not that. Don’t worry about it”

“Oh my god I bet someone’s making you battle aren’t they? Tell me their name, I’ll kick their butt”

For a moment you briefly consider telling her. You highly doubt she can stand up to the champion, and you don’t want the felt on her case either.

“I uh…I gotta go” 

You return Coolkid to his pokeball and get up, walking away. You definitely absolutely did the right thing.


	11. Tavros: Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trainer by the name of Tavros finds two lost kids in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make these chapters longer, but also i'm gonna put this on a weekly schedule. Suggestions will now be taken every four chapters after each suggestion from the previous suggestion time is taken into the story.

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You live in a farm under the care of your big brother, who you’ve looked up to for your whole life, and why wouldn’t you? He’s the best. Your whole life you’ve wished you could be a strong trainer, much like your sibling. You consider yourself to be pretty good, and maybe one day you’ll be even better than him. Someone keeps telling you otherwise, and it’s becoming harder to stay confident of your abilities. You live in a farm where you and your brother grew up raising pokemon. Right now you’re riding one of the tauros towards Heart town. There’s a delivery to make, and you’re certain you can at least manage that, despite what she says. You’re also becoming very aware of how quiet it is.

The woods are never quiet. Nature never stops taking it’s course, and the pokemon in this forest are normally very friendly to you, so they’re not afraid of making noise that’s for sure. They’re somewhat hostile towards new people however, so it can only mean there’s someone new in the forest. You don’t know how to feel about that. The idea of meeting someone new both excites and scares you. What if they’re nice? What if they’re not? What would they think of you? You take a deep breath, and remember that Rufioh would want you to stay confident. 

The sound of hoofsteps stops. Champ the tauros is looking around, that means he noticed whoever is ahead. After a few seconds of waiting you find that it’s only two kids, about your age. One of them is covered in water, and both of them are amazed. 

“Is that a tauros?” Asks the boy 

“Yeah…His name is Champ”

“That’s awesome!” Says the girl!

“Thanks, I uh, work at a farm and stuff, why are you covered in water?”

“Training!” It’s all she says

You raise your brow, but you’re too afraid to question anything. The boy looks as if he just realized something. He smiles at you before he speaks

“Hi, sorry, our names are John and Jade. We’re trying to find the nearest Pokemon center outside of Heart town, so that we can go to the club”

Oh, you remember your training. A part of you feels bad for what you’re about to say but then you remember how you’ve been raised.

“There are no pokemon centers around, but if you need the items you can buy some delicious moo moo milk”

John frowns, but Jade seems ecstatic.

“Alright! I’m up for that! What’s your name by the way?”

“…Tavros..”

The eyes wide behind the boy’s glasses. Oh, looks like he figured it out.

“As in, brother of the champion before Dirk?”

You smile at the mention of your brother, at least you could turn this conversation away from yourself.

“Yes, he’s awesome. He’s busy with some chores right now, so he sent me to deliver some stuff to heart town.”

“That’s rad!” He exclaims “Is that the same tauros he used while battling the Elite four?”

You shake your head

“No, that one is named Bulldozer. This one is named champ. We have tons of Tauros”

“FIGHT ME!” Suddenly yells the girl, and you flinch.

“W-what?”

“I mean battle me! You’re the champion’s brother right? I bet you’re pretty strong!”

She looks at you, starry eyed. You don’t have the heart to tell her she’s wrong. Hopefully John would make her snap out of it.

“Jade! He’s obviously way too strong for us, I don’t think we should waste his time like this. And you only have two pokemon!”

She frowns, but quickly shifts back to being determined.

“Come on! I’ll take you on!”

You bite your lip. Gosh dangit you’re probably going to be late for that delivery, you let out a sigh and say.

“Alright…Let’s go”

“Yay!”

You both walk away a descent distance away from each other. John is leaning against a tree, watching it all go down.

“Go, Danny!” 

A light comes out of the pokeball, and a pikachu appears. It must have been a recent catch because the first thing he does is look back at his trainer in confusion.

“Go! Plushie!” 

Your trusty stufful comes out, one of your first pokemon. It was bred for battle, just like your other one. 

“Danny! Use Quick attack!”  
“Bide!”

The Pikachu started to run fast, moving like the wind and hitting his body against the plushie like pokemon. 

“Now thundershock!”

A bolt of electricity is fire towards the stufful. He just stands there and take it, then, suddenly, a bright ray of energy is shot against the mouse pokemon. He lets out a loud pika before he faints. The girl frowns, and returns the Pikachu to it’s pokeball. 

“It’s ok Danny, you did your best”

She grabs her other pokeball and sends out a Froakie. You frown, oh no, depending on what ability he has this could go badly for you.

“Use Quick attack!” 

You decide not to go with the same strategy, and instead..

“Use tackle”

Both pokemon collide. Jumping back, some dust rises as a result.

“Pound!” 

Steven started to run towards the stufful, out of quick thinking you yell

“Jump!”

The pokemon follows the order, and avoids the attack. However Plushie is left vulnerable while in the air

“Use bubble!”

Foam is gathered on the frog pokemon’s mouth, and it’s then shot towards the bear like pokemon. He falls down to the grass, unconscious. 

“You did well, plushie”

He returns to his pokeball, and then you move on to your next pokemon. However you notice something, how after having defeated the stufful the Froakie was surrounded in a small light, raising it’s stat. You just realized something. This girl has a battle bond Froakie.

“Go! Tinker!”

A small, fairy like pokemon comes out. A cutiefly, who you love very dearly.

“Use Quick attack!”

“Use stun spore!”

Jade realizes her mistake as soon as you say those words. Dust is blown right to Steven’s face, and he’s now paralyzed.

“Now Use struggle bug!”

“Try to use Bubble!”

The cutiefly was enveloped in a silver light and hit the froakie, who still struggled to make his move.

“Come on! I know you can do it! Try again to use bubble!”

“Struggle bug again”

The same things happen. It seems that you may actually win.

“Use bubble!”

Finally, the froakie moves. And it shoots out foam from his mouth, she looks happy to have damaged Tinker until

“Use absorb”

She frowns, and before you know it the frog pokemon fainted. You have mixed feelings. On one hand you just won your first battle in a very long time, on the other hand she looks genuinely sad about her lost

“Hey..Uh”

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” She suddenly yells

“You won fair and square! That was my first lost and it feels amazing!”

“Uh..Thanks, I have some moo moo milk that you could use for your pokemon there”

“Thanks!”

She quickly heals her pokemon, and you give her a small device to call for ride pokemon from your farm. At a prize of course. 

You get on Tauros and start to walk away. Hopefully Rufioh won’t get mad about you giving away some moo moo milk.


	12. Nepeta: Search for your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta appears for a surprise visit.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You are many things, an aspiring champion, a lover of cat like pokemon, but more than anything else you’re a badass. You caught your first pokemon in the wild as all of your family has done before you, and since then you’ve made many additions to your team, hoping to one day defeat the champion. You’ve defeated all Gym Leaders by this point, but you were unable to get past the first member of the Elite four. Something good came out of your journey though, and that was that you got to meet many friends, and met with the love of your life. Feferi Peixes is an aspiring champion as well. You maintain a healthy rivalry with her, as well as a dream like romance life. Many times you would go to the forest, or fishing together in order to meet new pokemon, afterwards you’d battle with them. Every battle with Feferi proves to be more exciting than the last.

Recently though, you’ve barely seen her. You know this is because of her job at Betty’s, her mom was really hard on her when she lost against the champion. You know big things are expected from Feferi, and her mom didn’t take it kindly when she lost against the Alola Elite Four back then, so after this second lost she’s even harder on her. You frown. In your head you acknowledge that it is sort of your fault that you haven’t seen her as much as you could, after all you haven’t visited. You’re always on the move, looking for a next objective. You were out of the region recently to complete your island challenge, though you had no interest in the battle tree nor the Alolan champion. Your place is back here, where everybody who’s ever called you a weakling will be left with their mouths open once you beat Dirk Strider.

You go inside Betty’s, and are confused to find that your date mate isn’t here. Is it possible that she left already? Her mom doesn’t like you, so you best avoid any and all interactions with her. You could ask her friend Eridan, since they always tell each other where they’re going but…Yeah you don’t like the guy, he’s a jerk to her, and Feferi spends a lot of time complaining about him. You narrow it down to a few places where she might be, visiting Sollux at his internship, fishing, in the aquarium, or challenging some local trainers. You decide to go to the beach first, and ask around. You get a few hints that she was hanging out with a boy in shades. Sollux might be visiting, that’s good. Sol barely gets out without someone else’s encouragement, the fact that he was recently with her at the beach might be a sign that he’s getting a cure for that usually grumpy behavior. 

You search the local training gyms, and she wasn’t here recently. You’re starting to fear that you might have to ask Eridan, you really hope that doesn’t happen. You decide to go the aquarium. Initially it seems that she’s not there until you realize that she’s looking at the Malamar exhibit. At first glance it looks like she’s next to a boy who’s making her laugh, you assume it’s sollux before you notice the blond hair. You let out a small “huh?” Before you keep approaching. You recognize the boy as Dave Strider. You smile, she’s probably luring him in with some date so that they can later battle. Though they do seem to be enjoying themselves. Dave is going on and on about squids or something. You give a mischievous before you hug your girlfriend from behind. The boy looks confused but doesn’t say anything.

“Furferi!”  
She giggles once she hears that nickname.

“I’ll find a fish pun for your name too, one day soon Nepeta. Don’t you go and forget that!”

You both giggle, and forget for a moment that the boy is even here.

“Damn, ignoring me for your other girlfriend? You wound me, Peixes”

“This is Nepeta! She’s the girl I’m dating!”

He shoots finger guns at you, and you do it back.

“Nice. So we got fish girl, cat fur, and bee fuck. Can’t wait ‘till the transmutation process is complete and I turn into a furry myself”

She laughs, and you have to admit that he’s a little funny. 

“I’m more of a scalie” She admits, and you laugh way too loudly 

“How come he gets you to admit that?” 

“What can I say” Dave says “Strider’s presence alone can be enlightening” 

“So, what are you two doing here?” You ask innocently

“Dave and I were talking about how gross it is that people use Malamars for-“

“Look at what time it is, it’s time to talk about not that”

You raise a brow, but leave the topic alone. You don’t think you could stomach to talk about it for long.

“So, Nepeta! When did you get here anyway? You should’ve called! We could’ve scheduled something!” Says your girlfriend

“Oh! Just got here. Thought I could sneak up on you…Say, why didn’t you tell me you knew the champion’s brother! Imagine all the practice I could’ve gotten!”

Dave frowns but you don’t see that. Feferi keeps a kind smile.

“Actually Dave is taking a little break from battling right now. His pokemon are reely tired” 

You frown. You really wanted to see if Dave was any good. You turn around and immediately make use of the kitty eyes.

“Can I battle you? Pretty please?”

“Sorry, not enough of a nerd to fall for that. I’m not desperate for approval, as you probably know, striders are covered in pussy”

You pout, and Feferi giggles. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you and I can battle”

You immediately cheer up. A battle with Feferi sounds exciting! You turn around and retrieve a poke ball from your belt.

“Let’s go outside! Right now!”

You all start to exit the Aquarium, and you can swear that while on your way back you saw the boy smiling. You don’t have any strong opinions about him yet, but you hope to get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless Polyamoury


	13. Snowman: Be more convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowman tries to convince Rose to join Team Felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for mentions of abuse as well as mentions of blood. Just in case

Your name is Snowman, well, that’s not your birth name, but it’s been long since you’ve heard it and frankly you’d rather disassociate yourself completely with anything other than your codename. The girl sitting in front of you is staring at you with the most skeptical of looks. Truly she’s a smart one. You can tell she’s a strong trainer, and her help would very much be appreciated for your cause. You are staring deeply at each other, and despite her being only thirteen year olds she can somehow put aside any apparent signs of fear. 

“So, the Midnight Crew” She says “What is it exactly that they do?”

You take the opportunity to pull up some footage. There’s a video of a casino where pokemon are kept in cages and given out as prizes. They look severely underweight, they also seem to be acting really violently. The kid still looks unconvinced, and you’re starting to wonder if you can make her join, at all. 

“Despite looking like a lowly gang of criminals at first sight, they have control of most of the region” 

She raises a brow, and you feel as if you’ve peaked her interest. You don’t say anything, and let her come to the realization herself.

“Are you implying that the champion’s brother is part of the Midnight Crew?”

You smile, and you get up to show a daycare full of heavily inbred pokemon. While cute, their health problems are very obvious to those who know anything about raising partners.

“Well, not actively. He probably just does what the champion tells him to do, such as hide their shady contraband”

She gets up as well, and looks at you right in the eye. She’s trying to be intimidating, and frankly she would be doing a good job were she not staring at someone as cold as you.

“So, the champion is part of a gang, and you’re trying to release each pokemon captive by said gang. You’re trying to sell me on the fact that you’re the ‘good guys’ but frankly I’m having a hard time believing my kidnappers”

You giggle. Well she’s right to feel this way.  
“As long as you don’t oppose us. Really, kidnapping you wasn’t in our best interest. It was just a request by another team member to keep you out of the fight happening in that lab” 

For once during the entire conversation you see her vulnerability show in her expression. 

“So the Midnight Crew is targeting my mother?”

You nod, and she looks thoughtful. You wonder if she’s figured out her mother’s position by now.

“So, do I have to buy my own suit?”

You smile and shake your head.

“Don’t worry about it, we have a few to spare. You can go outside now. I’m assuming you want to rest after your recent kidnapping, and don’t worry about your mother, the felt will take care of it”

She’s clearly still skeptical, and with good reason. After she’s out of the room you start making a few calls. The wall that was previously behind you lights up to show a screen, where a woman who’s clearly heavily injured is responding to your call. You are not worried about her safety at all. She’s proven time and time again that she’s competent, she’s fine. You also think the wounds suit her.

“What up my girl” She says “I’m in hell right now, how’re ya doing”

You flinch at her murder of the English language.

“I’d rather ask how you’re doing”

She giggles, and then coughs a bit. You roll your eyes, so dramatic. You know she’s been through worse.

“So you do care! Right now I’m back from meeting face to face with douche mcgee. Let me tell you, the guy knows how to give a lady a hard time”  
“I’m fully aware of your meeting with the champion. How did it go?”

She giggles, and god do you wish you could erase that smirk from her face.

“He thought he would find it here! Can you believe it? Like I’d let our special little guy running around in the lab”

You raise a brow

“He also kicked my ass”

You let out a sigh.

“Did he take anything? Does he know about the Froakie’s whereabouts?”

“Don’t worry. He don’t know shit”

You smirk, satisfied to know that she’s at least somewhat competent.

“Good, I also have news for you”

“Oh man, news from you. What are you taking a pregnancy vacation and leaving me in charge? Or maybe you decided to stop that weird, clearly toxic thing you have with that guy? Honestly, girl those are the only two good things I can think of”

You roll your eyes, at that. Actually, after a bit of silence you start giggling, and she looks satisfied. Shame she won’t be for long.

“Your daughter has joined the Felt”

She stops smiling. She’s looking straight into your eyes. At first she’s shocked, then her expression shifts to anger.

“What the actual fuck Snowman?!”

“We need as many hands as we can-“

“She’s a kid! My kid! You can’t just-“

“The boss had you work for the team when you were a toddler and that was f-“

“And we all agreed that was fucked up!”

You roll your eyes. As always, Roxy can’t think about the bigger picture.

“You said she was a good trainer, rivals with the champion’s little boy. You would gush about how much of a prodigy she is. I acted accordingly”

She looks bitter. You give her a shit eating grin that you know she will hate, as much as you hate hers. She looks around, and searches for something off camera. She comes back with a poke ball.

“At least let her have this. It’s one of the starter pokemon, one bred specifically for competitive battling”

You nod, and you can tell she’s not completely fine with this. The pokeball is transported to you fairly quickly.

“Darling?”

She cringes, like she always does when you call her that.

“Blood may suit you, but try not to bleed on the suits”


End file.
